infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT150N v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT150N v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CQ60 FCC ID = Q87-WRT150N CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4704KP8G (BCM4704) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 264MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = EON EN29LV320T Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = Hynix HY50U281622FTP-5 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325FKQMG RG0646 P11 802936 1A (BCM5325) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 6.7" x 5.9" x 1.4" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2055KFB6 HE0719 P20 822522 N3 (BCM2055) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4321LKFBG UN0722 P21 824300 N3 (BCM4321) Antenna Connector Type = External Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 11 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * VLANs don't work per Eko Flashing #Read the Peacock Announcement #Download THIS Newd_Mini file. ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn12548/dd-wrt.v24-12548_NEWD_mini.bin. #Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). #Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. #Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. #Enter no username, and the password "admin". #Go to the administration tab. Click on firmware upgrade. #Browse to the .bin file you downloaded in step 2 #Click on the upgrade button and WAIT for the upgrade successful message. #Power cycle your router. Wait until you can see the DD-WRT password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Perform another 30/30/30 reset on your router. Wait until you can see the password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Set a new username and password, and continue on to configure your router like normal. You can now upgrade to any generic DD-WRT build except Mega and Micro. Be sure to always do a hard reset prior to flashing another build, do a power cycle followed by another hard reset after flashing, and NEVER re-use a configuration file from a previous build or another router. Always reconfigure from scratch. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Security LED * (solved) Security LED Script WRT300n v1.1 * The security LED will not light up after flashing on version 1.1. To fix this, go to Administration > Commands, type in the following and then click Save Startup: while sleep 1; do if [ `nvram get wl0_security_mode` = "disabled" ]; then gpio enable 3; else gpio disable 3; fi; done & As posted by osmosis On the wiki for 150N is posted root@DD-WRT:~# gpio enable 5 #(SECURITY LED - off - green) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio disable 5 #(SECURITY LED - on - green) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio disable 3 #(SECURITY LED - on - amber) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio enable 3 #(SECURITY LED - off - amber) this applies for the WRT300Nv1.0 as well so to incorporate the amber into the mix as not secure: Also confirmed working on the WRT300N v1.1 WifiShadow 02:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) while sleep 1; do if [ `nvram get wl0_security_mode` = "disabled" ]; then gpio enable 5 gpio disable 3 else gpio enable 3 gpio disable 5 fi done & Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!